


Wednesday

by TheSleepyNinja15



Series: Cosplay Club (C.C) Stories [7]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, FUCK, Foreplay, Fucking, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyNinja15/pseuds/TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: Lelouch and C.C. are finally living together, but it looks like an additional surprise will be joining the duo. The seventh and last part of the Cosplay Club (C.C.) stories. Oneshot. AU





	Wednesday

_The smooth slope of her neck was one of his favorite places, alongside the back of her knees, the valley between her breasts, the paradise in her inner thighs._

_There's something erotic but mesmerizing on how it stretched and bent when they were in the throes of passion, how the hint of her veins showed when she released a long, satisfying moan like a siren belting out a beautiful high note._

_He liked his face being buried there as his manhood was buried within her. He liked how he could inhale her scent and taste her sweat. And when she was on the verge of coming, her hand would tightly, almost painfully, grasp his hair - pushing his face deeper into her neck - suffocating, intoxicating._

_So tonight, he nipped and lightly bit on her skin relishing the way she whimpered beneath him. He kissed the area behind her left ear as his fingers entered her, one, two, he hooked them and he was granted by another pleasured moan._

_"Lelouch..."_

_"You like that?" His voice came out gravelly and low as he watched her eyes flutter in euphoria. Red peppered her glowing cheeks._

_Removing his fingers, he slowly slid them up and down between her damp folds, pressing her clit as they passed by them._

_"Fuck," she uttered._

_She's wet. So fucking, beautifully wet and hot and ready for him._

_He positioned himself at her entrance with the tip of his length touching her skin. Bending forward, he slid his other hand around the base of her neck and marveled at the feeling of her erratic pulse. Her skin was so warm. His hand moved downwards until it rested on top of her heart. He watched as it followed the rise and fall of her chest, as she watched him back through half-lidded golden eyes._

_He met her gaze with his burning one. "Fucking beautiful." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, on each one of her lids, on her nose, on her chin._

_"I love you."_

_Her eyes softened as an adoring smile appeared on her lips. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you, too."_

_When their lips met, there was no fireworks nor rainbows. Instead, their teeth clashed clumsily as if they were teenagers who were getting their first kiss. Their tongues tangled with each other as anticipation coursed through their bodies._

_He gripped her waist as he adjusted himself above her. Her hard nipples brushed against his chest and it took him all of his self-control to not fuck her like a mad man. She deserved more than that. Sure there were moments when they did it like wild animals in mating season, but always, her pleasure and happiness come first and most of the time, she liked it when he went slow with her. She liked to feel him move inside her, she said. She wanted to savor how his length filled her up to the brim, the friction as he sensually thrusted and the warmth it created against her gripping walls._

_So slow did he approach her tonight. The tip was almost in when she suddenly stiffened. Her breathing stopped and her eyes were pools of fear._

_"What's wrong?" he worriedly asked C.C., suspended above her._

_"I..." Her voice wobbled._

_"C.C.?"_

_She shook her head vehemently and in a blink, Lelouch found himself staring at the ceiling - surprised and confused. Did she just push him away?_

_"C.C.?" he tried again, now much more worried._

_"I'm sorry... Can we... Can we not do it tonight? I'm not feeling well," she whispered._

_Lifting himself, he stared down and examined her appearance. Her skin was still flushed from the foreplay. Her chest rose and fell as her eyes uncharacteristically avoided him. His brows furrowed but he nodded._

_"Okay. But what's wrong?"_

_"I'm just not feeling well. Sorry for pushing you away."_

_She rose from their bed and began wearing her satin blue night gown back. He followed with his garments._

_"Let's go to Dr. Rakshata. I'm certain that she can accommodate us even at this hour."_

_"No!"_

_Her outburst surprised them both. They stared at each other with wide startled eyes as they let the silence settle again._

_Carefully, he approached her to where she was standing by the bed with her arms around her._

_His hands landed on her narrow shoulders. Looking up, she smiled at him. "Migraine," she said as she gestured to her head. "Nothing to worry about. I'll just take some medicine and sleep it off." She patted his cheek. "I promise to make it up to you once it's gone."_

_"Are you sure it's just migraine?"_

_"I am. I'll just go down the kitchen and take medicine. Don't wait for me."_

_"Yeah, right."_

_And Lelouch watched C.C. as she left their room, all of the time thinking what the hell happened between them._

* * *

"I am thinking of promoting Kururugi from being my personal driver to being the head navigator during our raids. The man has an impeccable sense of direction and knows every nook of this city. Even a rat wouldn't be able to escape his radar."

"What about Guilford?"

"He told me that he wanted to retire. He wants to spend more time with his grandchildren."

"That's sweet. Doesn't Suzaku have a family, too?"

"A wife and two kids."

"Then is it wise to put him in your offense team?"

Lelouch looks up from his plate and studies his lover who seems to have not touched her food yet. She just plays with the beef with her knife like a bored child.

"Most of my men have their own families but it does not make them an exemption. A lot of them had one when they are already part of the group. They know very well that we live in the darker parts of the city and having a family could only be a baggage for them." He shrugs, "But they still chose to enter that kind of lifestyle. At least I believe that they are aware of the risks and danger that come with their jobs."

"A... baggage."

"You're not eating. Don't you like the food?"

Her fork stops moving and she gives him a tight smile. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'm still full from the banquet last night."

"Not hungry? Now that is something new to hear."

"It's one of those days," she shrugs.

Cutting his beef, he offers her a slice. "Eat one. It's not good to not eat breakfast."

She shakes her head as she leans away. A crease appears on her forehead as she stares weirdly at the beef. "Really, I'm fine, Lelouch. I'll just eat something later when I get hungry."

"Just take this one… Please?"

C.C. continues to stare at the food before her with… disgust? Hatred? But why would she hate beef? It might not be her favorite pizza but the woman loves any kind of food, and never once he had seen her reject one.

His arm is starting to get tired and he has almost given up when finally, she answers. "Fine, just this one."

She takes a bite, chews, swallows, then runs out of the dining room with her hand over her mouth, gagging.

"C.C.!"

Lelouch immediately follows her and assists her to the restroom. There, she heaves and pants while kneeling before the toilet bowl. Holding her hair up, the mafia prince rubs her back.

"What happened?" he worriedly asks while wiping her mouth.

When C.C. runs her fingers through her green hair, Lelouch notices the dark bags clinging under her eyes.

"I must have eaten something bad last night. My stomach's been upset all morning."

He frowns. "You should have told me."

"This will pass."

Suddenly, his phone rings and Gottwald's name flashes on the screen. Ah, damn, he will be late for their meeting. But he cannot just leave C.C. without ensuring that she is feeling well. A few minutes will not hurt, after all, he had already turned the tables to their favor. The Knights of the Round is finally under the Black Knights and Gottwald shall answer to his every command.

"Go."

"But – "

"I'll be fine, Lelouch. This is just a simple case of stomach bug. Don't make Jeremiah wait. We all know what he is like when he gets angry."

"Are you sure?"

C.C. reaches up and caresses his cheek. Leaning in, she bestows him a lingering kiss. "I'll be waiting for you," she whispers, those golden eyes shining with mischief. "On your bed. With nothing but my high heels on."

Lelouch gulps. His pants gets tighter. "Fuck."

"We'll do that, too," she teases. "That's why you should go now so that you can return earlier."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_Stomach bug?_

God, what a lame excuse.

What she has is more than just a stomach bug. What she has is beyond the capacity of any stomach bug. Good grief, a stomach bug is nothing against what's growing inside her stomach.

Is it even in her stomach?

Womb. That's where it is.

She closes her eyes as she rolls to her side. The rosy fragrance of the bedsheet gives her a heady feeling. Or perhaps it's the pregnancy that's giving her that feeling. She curls into a ball. Pregnant? She still cannot believe it. Her mind still cannot grasp the fact that there's a baby in her womb. An actual tiny human being growing inside her body. A living organism slowly turning into something, or rather, someone. A life that she made. That she and Lelouch made.

She curls tighter but immediately straightens – afraid that she might crush the baby. Her tummy isn't showing yet. Hell, it's still flat as a plate. According to Dr. Rakshata, she was about four weeks pregnant, which immediately brought her to calculating back to when they could have possibly conceived it. They use protection and she's in birth control. But there were a few times when they wouldn't use a condom – times when they were overcome by unfathomable passion and love for each other. Times when they thought they'd never get to see each other again. Times like when Lelouch would return from dangerous encounters and she was left in the mansion worried and afraid. Shit, those were actually more than she thought.

And the night when they would have made this little person inside her? She's certain that it was Lelouch's birthday. God, they were wild and unstoppable that time. They freaking role played as 'Master and Servant' with her being the 'servant' and just thinking about it makes her skin warm. The way his large hands tightly gripped her thighs, his fingers pulling at her hair. The way he spanked her butt when she disobeyed his command producing a pleasant sting that added to her arousal. His powerful thrusts behind her as her reward for being a good slave. She only read about these methods in books and she had thought that they were exaggerating the feeling but goddamn, the real thing was an enlightening experience. Something she didn't know that she would like and would seek some nights.

She rubs her thighs together as she longs for his heat and body. A whimper escapes from her lips. When did she discover the pregnancy? Two weeks ago which makes her six weeks pregnant now. It's been two weeks since the last time they had sex properly. Two weeks of lies and avoidance everytime they were approaching the moment of intercourse. She had exhausted all the excuses she could think of – fake sickness, bad mood, sudden appointments – and she is certain that one of these days, there will be none available for her to use. As if she can hide this forever.

Lying on her back, she stares at the high ceiling of their room and sighs. She even promised him tonight and the mere thought of breaking her promise again is hurting her heart. She wonders if he had noticed it by now. He would have. Lelouch is a smart and observant man, and with the incident in the restroom earlier, he must have some suspicions.

It's not like she does not want him to know. God, she had wanted to tell him the first time she heard the news but she was afraid. Afraid of his reaction, afraid of his rejection. And with what he had said during breakfast, with him perceiving having a family as a baggage in his job, she isn't certain if he can tell him any time sooner.

"We're having a baby," she utters with a broken voice, closing her eyes. She places a hand on top of her stomach. "A baby."

Without noticing, she fell in a short nap and noon has arrived by the time she woke up. After eating a hearty amount of lunch, she decides to go back to the place she once considered as home.

And it is as if she never left.

Mr. Kyoshiro, their tough but soft-hearted club bouncer immediately greets her as soon as she steps out of the car. The built man sizes her body guards up before accompanying her inside. At the bar, C.C. is greeted by Nina who apparently now is a bartender.

"Our little C.C. is truly a big shot now, huh?" Mr. Kyoshiro teases.

"Not me," she laughs before taking a sip of her juice.

"Still, it will be troublesome if someone gets to harass you while you're in here. We don't want an angry mafia prince barging in so I better get back to my post. Call me immediately if something or someone bothers you."

"I will. It's nice to see you again."

As soon as the older man left, C.C. studies her surroundings. Three months have passed since she left the club, since she accepted Lelouch's offer to leave together in his mansion. Time is such a wonder for the period that she had been gone feels both short and long like a dream you cannot remember but that lingered.

Nothing in the place seems to drastically change from when she was last here. The air conditioner still possesses that humid texture which adds to the sultriness of the atmosphere. She can see that the owner still has those cheesy cupid posters stuck on the walls despite them going against every theme the club has everyday.

Speaking of themes… The only thing that puzzles C.C. however is that she couldn't recognize the theme they are having now. Today is Wednesday, so it should be 'princesses'. She remembers prancing as Aurora one time just because she liked the pink dress so much. But now…

Her eyes narrow at the blackness of her surroundings. Everyone seems to be in a black ensemble. Black suits, black tight dresses, black boots, even black hats. She grabs Kallen's arm – who got really surprised upon seeing her – when the redhead passes by her.

"C.C.!"

She smiles at her as she examines the equally black clothes of the waitress. "Hello, Kallen. How are you?"

Kallen places the empty tray on the table, glances around the room, then finally sits beside her cross-legged. "You know, same same. As fine as I can be with this job. And you? What brought you here?"

"Nothing. I just want to pay a brief visit."

"Ooooh, so you do miss working here. Is there a problem in the palace of the black prince?"

C.C. shakes her head before taking a sip of her juice. This blend is nice. It's the first time she had tasted something like this. Perhaps, Nina has a hidden talent in mixing beverages. "No, not really. Say… Did the club change its theme for today? Unless you are portraying "Grimm's Fairytales" with all these darkness."

"Oh, yes, it was changed. Finally," her friend exhales, at which C.C. raises a brow. "After a thousand attempts from my part to tell the boss that wearing princess outfits are not that appealing anymore to the customers, she finally relented last month and changed it to something better and practical."

"Which is?"

"You're gonna love it…"

Oh.

_Oh._

"We've got a spare costume in the dressing room. Wanna try it?"

"Huh, are you on break? Won't someone get mad at you for slacking at your job?"

Kallen just waves her off. "No one will get mad at me because I just got promoted. So, you do want to go with me? The smoke here is suffocating me for hours."

Voluntarily, C.C. sniffs and smells the foul odor of cigarette and tobacco smoke. Right, it is a better idea to go to the safety of the dressing rooms. This pollution wouldn't be good for the baby.

Well, look at her right now, being a good mom and all.

* * *

She stares at the mirror as her eyes are pinned to her bare stomach. Smooth fair skin greets her and she can't help but touch the flatness of its surface. Of all the costumes that would be available, it had to be the one with a fitted, sleeved-less cropped top. The upper part has a low neckline which shows a bit of her cleavage, lined by a white collar. The short skirt is made up of layered ruffles that barely touch the middle of her thighs. Black boots clad her feet. Her hair is tied up in a red ribbon and a black choker ornaments her neck. She frowns at her appearance.

"I look like a rockstar," she observes.

"That's why we didn't use it today. But it suits you perfectly. It actually quickly reminded me of your fashion sense when I first saw it," Kallen remarks from behind her. "Hey, wanna pretend that you work here again? You know, for the sake of nostalgia? No heavy loads. Maybe getting a couple of orders?"

"Well…"

" _The first semester of the pregnancy is a delicate stage. I advise you not to tire yourself so much and avoid doing heavy works that could stress you physically and mentally."_

"… all I can manage for now is to accompany Nina at the bar."

"Huh, that should work, too. Okay, let's go. They'll surely be surprised when they see you in action again, especially our patrons who were heartbroken when you left," Kallen winks.

And pleasantly surprised they are.

Her former co-workers enthusiastically greet her as they put their orders on the bar. Some stay for a few minutes for a little catch-up and she is surprised, too that two of them got engaged when she was away. Some of their patrons, mostly her past customers come by to talk to her whom which she subtly denies their suggestive advances.

But there's one thing she couldn't deny and that is the fact that she actually missed this Godforsaken place. Even for a just a tiny, little bit, she had missed being here. In this club where the higher-ups of the society can be an anonymous person for a few hours and bask in the sin of lust and alcohol. In this club, where once, she had used her body in order to survive.

But here, in this place, she had also found friends in the form of the girls who she had worked with before. A friendship stitched together by one similar dream of escaping the claws of poverty. Girls who are brave to dip their whole feet in this dark whirlpool of secret service. She was one of them, and still is, who seeks for her own identity and independence in this world. Perhaps, she just lucked out that Lelouch had found her and had helped her in finding out what she can do in her life. But these girls – Kallen, Nina, and the others who had been with her from the very start – also deserve to be respected and acknowledged. They are not invisible. They are not there just for the sake of providing pleasure. They are humans, too, who seek love, acceptance… respect. They have dignity and dreams, too, no matter what the public say about them. For the public only knows and sees the surface of the water.

Ah, she is getting too deep and sentimental right now. She had read somewhere that pregnancy hormones could turn someone into an emotional mess. Ah, damn it, but she indeed loves the girls and dressing up everyday.

"So are you going to marry Lelouch?" Kallen asks when she returns from attending to one of the customers.

C.C. puts her chin on her palm and sighs. "I don't know. Does a man like that get married?"

"I think so. They have to have an heir to inherit and carry their wealth and legacy, anyway. But do you want to? I mean, do you like him enough to want to marry him?"

_Oh, Kallen, she already loves him._

"I… I don't know."

"Well, he offered you to live in his mansion, that's saying something."

She stays in the club for a couple more hours before deciding to return to the mansion. Lelouch must have finished his meeting with Jeremiah and is on his way back there. She already had said her goodbyes when a commotion at the entrance catches her attention.

And it seems like she isn't the only one who gets to surprise everyone.

* * *

"So what do you think of my offer, Kururugi?"

Suzaku peers at him through the rear view mirror, his green eyes shows him uncertainty. "Can I think about it, sir?"

Crossing his legs, he taps the briefcase sitting beside him for his meeting Jeremiah brought him such good energy. Ah, it's always a joy to start your day with good news and big money.

"What is there to think about? You're going to be the leader of your own team. There will be people under your command. Your very own office and vehicle. And most importantly, your pay will be tripled. That's quite an offer, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir but… the job is too dangerous for me and my family. I… I am already contented with being your driver."

Lelouch frowns. "You don't have to worry about that. We have trained men that will exclusively guard you. And I could give a few to your family, too, if that's your concern. Your knowledge of this city is impeccable and something that is such a great asset to our organization."

"I can lend you my knowledge while being your driver," Suzaku carefully answers.

Lelouch sighs. "Think about my offer. I'll give you three days to decide."

"Yes, sir."

After all, Lelouch is a patient man and he can wait for his driver's answer for a few more days. But for now, someone more important is waiting for him on his bed. Just the thought of her peacefully lying there brings a smile on his lips. It's not even the awaiting sex that causes him to be excited. Just the mere thought of her living with him is enough for him to be elated.

But, suddenly he frowns. Sex, huh? It's been quite some time since they had actual sex. Two weeks to be exact, and it's bothering the man. C.C. had been very good at coming up with something just to avoid the deed and he had no choice but to relent to her decision because it is not in his dictionary to force her to do something she does not like.

But… he wonders why. What if she is getting tired of him? What if she doesn't enjoy having intimate moments with him anymore? Oh, God, what if all those smiles and kisses from her were just out of pity for him? But… But she wouldn't do that to him, right? C.C. is a genuine person and she would never fake those acts just to show him mercy. She… She still loves him, right? Oh, please, let it be true.

Perhaps, it's that time of the month? But why would she lie about that? Lelouch shakes his head.

There's another reason as to why she might be acting this way. She's sick. She has a serious illness that she's been hiding from him, but he refuses to believe that idea. Yet, the way she threw up earlier. Oh, God, he's starting to panic. He rubs his face with his hand. Don't let that be true.

"Are you alright, sir?" Suzaku inquires.

Kururugi! Right, he's with Suzaku who has a wife of his own and maybe he can help him figure his dilemma out.

"Kururugi, how long have you been married to your wife?"

The driver is obviously taken aback by his question but he answers nonetheless, "We're going to celebrate our eight anniversary next month."

"And before that, how long were you in a relationship?"

"Uh, three years, sir."

Lelouch nods. "I see. That makes it eleven years in total, huh," he mumbles. "Say, do you encounter problems in your sexual life?"

Suzaku proves to be an efficient driver for he never loses control of the car despite the blush that quickly crept on his cheeks and the way he sputters his next response, "P-Pardon?"

The mafia prince does not skip a beat. "I'm asking you if you and your wife had problems when it comes to your sex life."

"Uh, well, uhmmm. Yes, sometimes we encounter problems like that."

"Really? Can you elaborate on that?" Lelouch instantly perks up. There is hope. There is still hope and light for his dilemma.

"Do you and Ms. C.C. have one? Maybe, I can help you if you'll tell me about the situation… sir."

"Hmmm… Listen," he leans forward and grips the headrest of the driver's seat all the while whispering as if he's telling the biggest secret of the Black Knights. "It's been two weeks since we last actually do  _it_ ," now it's his turn to blush. He feels like a betrayer talking about this intimate problem to someone else. But he needs another person's opinion about the matter and Suzaku is a man he trusts enough to provide with some of the details.

"Two weeks?!" Suzaku gasps.

Lelouch nods helplessly. "I know, I know. I mean, we did the other things, but  _that one_ , we haven't done  _that_ for the last two weeks."

"What did Ms. C.C. say about it?"

"She… She always had an excuse ready. And now, I'm not sure if some of them were true. I feel like she was really just avoiding me."

"Well, sometimes my wife would not be in the mood, too, for several reasons, like being sick, or when she really had a tiring or bad day."

"But does it happen everytime you attempt to have sex?"

"No. Just on that particular day or night. Or depending on the weight of the reason for not doing it. But after that, everything will be back to normal… Are you sure Ms. C.C. isn't sick?"

"Sick… She threw up earlier when we were having breakfast."

At this, Suzaku's eyes leave the road only to glance briefly at him but Lelouch catches the surprise and suspicion reflected on them.

"How often does she do this?"

"This morning was actually my first time seeing her suffering from that. But now that I think about it, I think I've heard her woke up very early in the morning to go to the bathroom for a few times."

"Does she say something about getting dizzy? Migraines?"

The nod he gives his driver is that of a child being asked if he likes to buy a toy. "Yes, yes, she does."

"And in terms of eating? Is there a particular food that she dislikes?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but she seemed disgusted by the beef a while ago."

Suzaku hmms and aaahs to himself. Lelouch wants to know what he is realizing.

"Tell me. You figured it out, right?"

"You know, sir," Suzaku tells him so casually. "There are a couple of times when my wife manifested those behaviors."

"Really? When? And what did you do to solve it? I'll quadruple your salary if you tell me the answer."

Suzaku laughs and Lelouch thinks that this is the first time he saw his man laugh so carelessly as if he's just conversing with a friend.

"You don't have to raise my pay, sir… Anyway, those were the times when she was pregnant with our children. I guess it is instinctual to them to avoid sex during those times, I am not sure. Especially during the first semester of the pregnancy since it's a delicate period for them and the baby. But these are all assumptions, sir. Maybe you should personally ask Ms. C.C. about it."

But Lelouch had already stopped listening to him as soon as he hears the word 'pregnant'. His palms grow cold and blood drains from his face. He sits there motionless and speechless, eyes wide, as that lone word bounces inside his brain.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

_Pregnant._

_C.C. could be pregnant right at this moment._

And he does not know.

Wha – H – A…

Immediately, he retrieves his phone and dials her number. She does not pick up. He tries to call her bodyguard and he informs him where they currently are.

This time, he grips Suzaku's shoulder so tightly, he could almost crush his bones. Kururugi's face is a mirror of fear and panic.

"Take me to the club. Right fucking now."

* * *

His eyes quickly find hers and the intensity that lingers there easily brings chills to her skin. Without any qualm, he makes his way towards the bar until he is standing wordlessly infront of her.

"I was just about to go back," C.C. says.

"Good. I'm here to fetch you."

"O-Oh. Well, I'll just change – "

"You don't have to. We are going home right now."

She can only spare a quick glance at Kallen before following Lelouch to the car. No words are exchanged during the whole ride and C.C. would have believed that Lelouch is angry at her if not for his hand tightly holding hers between them.

Inside their room, Lelouch immediately devours her lips, carries her to their bed and gently lays her on top of the sheets. His tongue seeks entrance into her mouth and she willingly lets it – sweeping the roof of her mouth, tangling with hers. A moan comes from her when his large palm landed underneath her cropped top and begins massaging her left breast. His fingers pinch her nipple as his mouth travels down to her neck where it nips and bites her there. The wet trail of saliva that he left on her skin brings a pleasant chill to her heated skin.

She reaches up and grabs a handful of his hair. Pulling, she guides his mouth back to her lips and sucks on them. Her other hand travels down his chest and starts unbuttoning his polo.

Slowly, he pulls away. The stare that he is giving her is both unfathomable and intense.

"Please be honest with me, C.C." he utters in a low voice.

She nods.

"Do you still love me?"

His question causes a crease to form in between her eyebrows, a question in return. "Of course, I do. Where is this coming from?"

Suddenly, she feels his hand on top of her stomach and that's when her heart begins racing. She already knows what he is about to say before he speak the words.

"Then answer me truthfully… Are you pregnant?"

She gulps.

Closes her eyes.

A nod.

"Look at me, C.C." he coaxes her gently. When she does, she is met by a pair of glossy eyes. "How long?"

She clears her throat. "Six weeks now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…" And suddenly, she cannot bear to see him above her. She rises and stands by the foot of their bed, her hands protectively rest over her stomach. Lelouch stands too and watches her closely. "Because I'm afraid of your reaction. Because I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. Then you said something about family being a baggage this morning and I don't know how and when to tell you anymore."

"You're afraid that I would reject you? Reject the baby?" Lelouch asks incredulously.

"But we're going to be a burden to you."

"A burden? Are you hearing yourself, C.C.?"

"Sorry."

Lelouch puts his hand on his hips and sighs. He looks around the room as if he's just seeing it for the first time before his eyes meet hers.

Another sigh.

Then he goes to his drawer and retrieves something that is too small for C.C. to see. Out of nowhere, he kneels infront of her on one knee, and opens a purple velvet box. There lies a ring with an emerald gem elegantly cut and shaped which reflects the light in the room.

C.C. stares at it in disbelief then to the man before her.

"I have a different and much better plan of proposing to you," he mumbles, "but I think, right now is the best time to do it, don't you think?" He smiles shyly at her and her brain is still in scramble. Everything is happening so fast. He clears his throat and uses his princely voice to continue his speech. "I'm not one for long confession speeches and we both know that." He laughs. She does not. She's still in shock. "And I'm not good at speaking romantically, and we also both know that. But I want you to know, that in this unconventional life that I was brought up to, in this dark and morbid world that I have been inhibiting for over twenty years, you're the light that made me see wonders."

At that, her tears begin falling as his words finally sink in.

"And it seems like my world will become much brighter with the addition of another sun." He leans in and places a tender kiss on her stomach.

And she becomes a crying mess.

Her hand covers her mouth as she tries to control her sobs. She can't believe this. She fucking can't believe what is happening before her. His amethyst eyes are shining with unshed tears as he stares up at her, and C.C. thinks, this, this scene right here, this man right here, is the one that nobody sees but her. The Lelouch kneeling infront of her is someone only she knows and experiences. Not his comrades, not his enemies, not even his father, and she wants to spend more time with him. With this soft-hearted man who had shown her nothing but kindness and respect. To know him more, to witness his other sides, and in return, she will try her best to understand his world, to understand him.

To love him even more.

"So C.C…. will you continue to light up my world for a longer time? Will you marry me?"

She nods.

She manages to croak out a 'Yes' in between her sobs. Lelouch stands up and holds her hand. With shaky hand, he puts on the ring around her finger. They stare at it as it lays glistening on her hand, a beauty to behold.

"Let me make some things clear," Lelouch says as he wipes her tears away. "You and the baby are not going to be a burden to me. Instead, you're going to be my strength, as what you are right now. And… I will not impose the life of a mafia to him or her. I will let the child decide on his or her dream."

"Thank you," she answers sincerely.

"Have you undergone ultrasound again?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I… wanted us to be there together when I first hear the heartbeat, and see the fetus."

"Let's do that tomorrow. First thing in the morning. After  _you've_ eaten your breakfast."

Finally, a laugh escapes from her lips. "Yes, Your Highness."

He releases a long exhale as if he had just run a mile. "You really got me worried for a few days, you know. I was thinking that you got tired of me, or you were hiding a deadly illness"

She bestows him an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Just tell me whatever you need and want and I'll give it to you at once."

He pulls her to him and she nods against his chest. She wraps her arms tightly around him and inhales his scent. It feels like it had been years since she openly basks in his presence, and now that there is no more secrets between them, she feels like she could finally breathe again.

"It's unfortunate that there is one thing that you won't be able to give me," she utters with the signature teasing tone back in her voice.

She hears the frown in his voice as he murmurs in her hair. "What is it?"

"Sex. There will be no sex for nine months."

He holds her by her shoulders and the look of disbelief and devastation on his face is almost comical. Eyes wide, he tells her, "That's not true. I swear I've read somewhere that pregnant women could still enjoy sex. I mean, the hormones will make you hornier."

"I'm just kidding," she pats his cheek. "We can still do the other things, and start right now. I promised that I'll make it up to you, right?"

"Yes, you did."

She pulls him to the bed and there, they start worshipping each other's body. Lelouch's skillful tongue firmly and slowly licks her folds – right from the bottom up to the top – as his hands pushes her thighs to open wider. The velvet tip plays with her sensitive clit – fast and teasing – and she cannot help but squirm at the uncontainable pleasure surging through her.

"Lelouch… Come here."

He obliges, and when he is above her, she pushes him to the bed until she is hovering above him.

"Let me pleasure you tonight."

She helps him out of his shirt and quickly peppers hot kisses on his skin. Her tongue toys with his small nipples, nipping at the erect brown buds as her other hand rubs his hard erection through his jeans.

"Fuck," he pants.

She gives his left nipple one final, slow lick before her tongue finds another victim through his navel. She dips it there all the while moving her hand up and down his manhood. She gives him a squeeze and she is rewarded by a low moan.

After a few more teasing from her part, she finally inserts her hand inside the front of his jeans and begins massaging his balls. His warmth travels to her veins and she is so aroused by the sight beneath her. Half-lidded eyes staring up at her, mouth that is partly open and a wide chest that is heaving. She strokes his length, feeling the veins bulging there, and presses the wet tip with her thumb.

Another moan.

"C.C…. C.C…"

"Lelouch?" she asks with a smile.

"What is this all about, by the way?" he inquires while gesturing at her clothes.

"Oh, Kallen lend me the clothes for today's club theme."

"Which is?"

She leans in and gives him a light peck. On his swollen lips, she whispers, "The Mafia Theme."

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh, so that's the end of this steamy mini seven-part series. Whew! What a journey! Thank you for everyone who read and stuck with this series. This was my first time writing in this genre, I hope it turned out alright. Will definitely miss Mafia Lelouch and Cosplayer C.C.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
